We Will Not Go Quietly Into The Night
by TracksideEeyore86
Summary: Changed penname from: Roch86. Where is the Slayer when Earth is in over its head in trouble? BtVS Independence Day cross.
1. July 2: Loosing Daylight

_**We Will Not Go Quietly Into The Night - T/PG13**_

Summary: Where is the Slayer when Earth is in over its head in trouble? BtVS / Independence Day cross.

Disclaimer: I do not own the "Buffy the Vampire Slayer" series or "Independence Day" movie.

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

**July 2 – Loosing Daylight**

Before dawn, the Californian beach coast could be described as a pleasant piece of serenity. Only ruthless waves would pound these sand dunes, which blanketed the coast. Wildlife could awake without human intrusion, allowing their day to start in a peaceful silence. Yet, one intruder was running along the beach this foggy morning.

The sound of rapid foot falls echoed along the sandy haven. Crabs scuttled out of her path as they hunted their morning meal. Sea gulls glided overhead through the thermals. The sun rose and she slowed to a halt. Salt water lapped at her ankles. Hair blew in the breeze. A sword remained strapped to her back. She breathed hard from her sprint and stood at the water's edge. Waves crashed as the tide drove in.

Kaylee's eyes drifted to the clear blue ocean and yet, her mind was elsewhere. She recapped the events of the prior hours. Her only friend had been slaughtered by a vampire and she hadn't saved him in time. Even though Brendan Williams hadn't known of the creatures that lurked in the dark, he had become a victim of her destiny.

"_Brendan?" Kaylee knocked on his apartment door as she called his name. Minutes passed and there was still no answer. "Brendan!" The door didn't move. She pressed against it and the lock gave way. Kaylee opened the door. No one was in the apartment's main door. Furniture was overturned. There had been a scuffle of some kind. "Brendan?" She ventured father into the devastation. Kaylee overstepped a dark maroon puddle on the floor and entered the kitchen. The pale body of Brendan Williams lay at her feet. She gasped as she stepped back._

"_Hey, baby doll. Something wrong with your little boyfriend?" a vampire crowed and exited another room. Kaylee's eyes flickered down at Brendan. "Don't worry, my sweet. He'll be fine in a few hours."_

_Anger rose inside her. "You monster!" the young vampire Slayer screamed and unsheathed her sword. Kaylee bounded over the cadaver. Anger and pain flowed through her veins as she slew the vampire. Slowly, the brunette Slayer recognized the sluggish sounds of a fledgling awakening. A tear slid down her cheek. The demon, bearing Brendan's face, stepped closer. Kaylee closed her eyes and raised her blade once more. With one swipe, she beheaded the demon. Her eyes opened and watched the ashes fall. Brendan Williams, her one true friend and love, would never again be hurt by the evil lurking in the world._

Kaylee fell to her knees. Saltwater soaked through her jeans. Tears wet her face as the hot sun rays seeped through the last streams of fog to beat down on her skin. Kaylee's spirit mourned her loss and yet, relished in once again being alive to see the heat of day. Then, her senses alerted her of a danger approaching. She rose off her knees to stand erect. Something in her refuge was wrong. The sky darkened. Kaylee lifted her gaze from the waves. She was met with a foreign sight. An immeasurable dark alien disk floated inland, from the seascape, toward Los Angeles. Kaylee shivered in the thigh-high salt water. Her Slayer senses were off the scale. She whipped her tear-stained face on her sleeve and focused on her duty. There would be a time to mourn Brendan. Now, she had a duty to uphold. The Slayer raced off the beach. As she ran down the streets, people stood outside their dwellings and stared at the spaceship. Kaylee continued to trek the twenty miles across town to the home, she shared with her Watcher.

By the time, Kaylee reached the front door of her house, she was too exhausted to ring the doorbell. She rested her hands on her knees to recuperate from the long run. Neighbors were stuffing belongings into their vehicles. A dog barked in the background. She raised her hand to knock, but the door swung open. "Long night?" Jonathan O'Ronoake questioned as he handed her a cup of black coffee.

"Has the panic started in LA yet?" Kaylee wondered, motioning to their neighbors. She shut the door behind her. Soaked shoes squeaked on the hardwood floors.

John bypassed her mission-ready face and stared into her eyes. "Late arrival, soggy sneaks, wet pants, blank face, red eyes, and you smell of the beach. Explain yourself."

"It'll be an 'All-You-Can-Eat' buffet for the vamps in town. Give me a few minutes to clean up and I'll be ready to head out."

She dodged him and headed for the staircase. John placed a hand on her shoulder to pull her back. She wiggled out of his grasp and aimed her sword at him. "Kay', what happened?" Her blade wavered. "Kaylee, it's me, John." Her eyes remained those of a stoic, primeval Slayer. He remembered those wild and yet, stern eyes from a month ago when he had betrayed her for the Council. John was still working to regain her trust daily. Their relationship would probably never be as it had before. "Please, Kay', it's me. You passed the Crucimantium. I . . . I can't lose you now. Extraterrestrial phenomenon can wait. Kaylee, you're safe now." She dropped the sword to the floor. He stepped forward, but her look warned him against coming closer. "What happened?"

Her head lowered as she relaxed. Kaylee drained the cup of its contents. "Brendan was murdered and turned."

"Oh, Kaylee . . . I'm sorry."

She set the cup on an end table and headed up the stairs. "He's dust and we have work to do." Kaylee went into her room and slid off the soaking wet sneakers. Quickly, she jumped into the shower. Once clean, the Slayer tossed on a navy blue tank and a pair of black jeans. Kaylee's brunette hair had come out of its plait in the shower. When braided, it reached the middle of her back. Now, it hung even lower in damp stands. She yanked on a pair of combat boots and pulled her hair into a ponytail. Kaylee kept her mind on her duty as she prepared for battle once again. She strode to leave her room, but paused. For a moment, she gazed in at her haven from the doorway. Somewhere deep in her heart, Kaylee felt this would be the final time she would ever see her bedroom. Then without hesitation the battle-ready girl headed downstairs to the 'war' room.

Jonathan was pouring over maps of the city as his slayer entered the room. She was no longer the young Kaylee Thomas, who had been placed in his custody. The endless nights of fighting had changed her. At first, he had attempted to keep their relationship professional. But over the years, he had come to look at her as his own daughter. He felt her heartbreak over Brendan's death. Jonathan had known the young man for three years before Kaylee was Chosen. Yes, his little girl was the Chosen One. Even though she had grown into a young woman, she would always be his little girl.

"_Johnny, are we really gonna fly in a big gray bird?" a ten-year-old Kaylee questioned her guardian._

_He laughed at her description of the commercial airplane they were about to board. "Airplane, Kaylee. And yes, the airplane's going to fly us all the way to California," a younger version of Jonathan answered._

_Minutes passed and they were settled into their seats for the red-eye flight. "Johnny?"_

"_Yes, Kaylee?"_

"_Can I fly an airplane one day?"_

_He paused. One innocent question had stumped him. The Watcher's Council had prepared him for every possible evil they could encounter. And yet, this young girl had stopped him in his tracks. Then, he complied, "Some day, Kaylee. Some day."_

Five years later, on the day of Kaylee's second birthday after her calling, she was copiloting, and then piloting, a fighter jet. He had called in some favors and she was in the air. Though his friends in the United States Air Force would be questioning why a girl, of fifteen years, could handle a million- dollar piece of weaponry, her smile was worth all of the trouble. Except with every barrel roll, he saw the jet maneuver; his stomach seemed to roll as well.

Three years had passed and she seemed to have matured more with each day since. He watched her stride to the stake chest. She selected the sharpest and placed them in her boots.

Kaylee felt her Watcher's gaze, but ignored him. The Slayer inside was on autopilot, selecting the weapons needed for the upcoming battle. She headed to the walk-in weapon closet. Within, her single-handled saber hung, already cleaned and polished. Kaylee regretted having tossed her favorite blade to the ground earlier, she knew better. Though she had been in pain, which was still no reason to give the reliable sword such treatment. Kaylee reached for the handle, but stopped. Propped in the corner was a tall thin box. She sat on the hardwood flooring and pulled the box to her. An attached tag read: _Happy Belated Birthday, Kaylee!_ The corners of her mouth turned into a smile. She opened the box. Within laid a matching sword and knife set. From the silver globe pommels to the dark brown leather handgrips, they were perfect. Kaylee seized the dual handed sabre and tested the blade. The sword was amazing. She turned to the sheath rack, but one was hanging apart from the others. The pack was disguised as a backpack. Kaylee picked it out and strapped the two brown leather lengths around her form to secure the weapons carrier to her back. She slipped the sword into its sheath. Then, the Slayer placed her dagger, crossbow bolts, and two more stakes into their compartments. Satisfied, Kaylee selected her redwood crossbow before departing the closet.

Her Watcher stood ready to deploy in the War Room. In their years as Watcher and Slayer, the War Room had accumulated more texts than the local library possessed. These books consisted of mostly original prints, their copies only found in museum, private, and Council collections. Kaylee peered around the room. Tables were still covered with research on the various sighted demons. Then, there was Jonathan, the man who had become a mentor and a father. He had armed himself with daggers, stakes, and his own crossbow. John turned back to a map-covered table.

"Thanks," she exclaimed and came to stand at his side.

John jumped. "Oh, well. Your previous blade was becoming a bit worn and had a stain the handle," he answered citing the stain which though thoroughly cleaned was eroding the sword. He returned his attention to the Los Angeles downtown map. With that, Kaylee forgoed their professional manner and hugged the middle-aged man.

She held onto him for dear life. In reality, he had become her life. The Watcher's Council had discouraged this relationship, but due to the shortage of located slayers they allowed them to function as a team. At the age of ten years, Kaylee Thomas had been placed into the custody of Jonathan O'Ronoake.

The brown-haired girl had been seized from her parents at birth and grew over the next decade with three other girls inside the Council's headquarters. Together, they studied elementary courses and various languages, but were specialized in the fighting arts. When she was placed in the young Watcher's care, Kaylee was introduced to the world. She clung to him in this new fast-paced universe. He was the one being, who understood her culture shock and was there for her. Then, she met her first friend, Brendan Williams. With the aid of her fatherly Watcher and best friend, Kaylee graduated from high school through a home-study program. As John had explained, this was the first for the Slayer line. Kaylee was proud of her accomplishment. Hence, her Certificate of Graduation was displayed in the War Room's display case. It lay beside her predecessor's 'Mr. Pointy' stake and a tooth from Lockey, or a delightful hermit demon more commonly known as the Lockness Monster. She had come to love this crazy world and exist among those she protected.

"Kaylee, darling," John interrupted her trip down memory lane. "John needs to breath."

She immediately released him from her Slayer grip. "Oh, sorry. Ready to kick some demo, vampy, and alien butt?"

"Quite so. Frankly, last week's attack on the Starbucks shop was uncalled for."

"Yeah. You'd think vamps would learn to avoid those coffee beany havens." The Watcher shook his head as he turned from the map and they headed to battle.


	2. July 2: Chaotic Darkness

_**We Will Not Go Quietly Into The Night - T/PG13**_

Summary: Where is the Slayer when Earth is in over its head in trouble? BtVS / Independence Day cross.

Disclaimer: I do not own the "Buffy the Vampire Slayer" series or "Independence Day" movie.

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

**July 2 – Chaotic Darkness**

"John, I can't hold them!" Kaylee yelled over fighting as she defended the alleyways, which lead into downtown Los Angeles.

The Watcher ducked a slash from a Kulak demon. "Let them pass, we'll catch up with them as we head further in," he answered and avoided another punch.

Kaylee jumped out of the demon's path. They stampeded down the alley, forgetting both, Slayer and Watcher. Kaylee watched them anticipating an attack. None came. "Are the underworld and well, extraterrestrials having a reunion? Or should I go play the lottery?" She turned and looked back at John. The wheels in his brain were turning.

The alien-imposed night of Los Angeles had brought out all of its residents. Humans, trying to evacuate the city, were exposed to vampires while caught in the highway 'parking lots'. Vampires were enjoying the Happy Meals on Legs as other people partied. Meanwhile, demons had caused more damage than a mortal criminal's month in only a few hours. On top of this, in some supernatural way, the creatures of darkness were being drawn deeper into the downtown metropolis. They were traveling to the center of LA, where the space ship was centered. Something was wrong. Dead wrong.

"John?"

"Yes, Kaylee?" he replied sharply as she interrupted his thought process.

Her Slayer instincts were kicking in on high. They were telling, no screaming at her to run for the high hills and never look back. She pushed back her instincts and followed the sound of a television to an abandoned store at the end of the alleyway.

"What you see behind me are four Apache helicopters . . ." the CNN broadcast reception was disrupted. " . . . each has been refitted with what Pentagon officially hopes will be our first step in communicating with the alien craft . . . the helicopters are making their final approach . . ." Jonathan followed his Slayer to watch the television. The camera turned from the reporter and zoomed out to the helicopters using light screens to deliver a coded message.

Kaylee turned to Jonathan. "We need to go."

The reporter came back on screen. "Wait, something's happening." The space ship was opening up. "The aliens are responding." Green laser blasts escaped the ship and blew up the helicopters.

Overhead the Loa Angeles police helicopter announced ". . . we are evacuating the city! Please leave the building at once."

"John', we need to get out of here!" Jonathan tore his attention away from the fiery mess that had once been those helicopters on the television screen. He didn't reply as she tugged on his arm and they took off at a run. Her instincts blared out the need to leave the city.

They ran back down the alleyway past demons migrating downtown. Grid-locked cars jammed the streets as they ran by. Watcher and Slayer galloped out of the area. They reached the edge of the downtown district and paused. Kaylee looked back to see the alien ship open a compartment in the middle of its underside. Green light glowed as more demons rushed past them. Jonathan yanked on her shoulder to get her to move, but her feet remained planted to the ground as green light burst into the building it was hovering over and exploded the building. A wall of fire rushed outward. Jonathan pulled at her once more and they were off again. They ran past buildings and people trapped in their cars. She could feel the fire on the back of her neck. Air smelt of burnt metal and flesh. They followed one of the back roads, which were clogged with cars as well.

"Down!" Jonathan screamed to his Slayer as a car was thrown at them. They rolled to the ground and the car crashed to the ground where they had been standing. "Follow me!" The wall of fire was only a block away. They got back to their feet and ran with the crowd along the sidewalk. People were stopping ahead of them. Kaylee saw an overpass had collapsed.

The fire was half way down the block. Jonathan looked over his shoulder at the blaze. Kaylee pulled him through the people and reached the rubble. There was no where else for them to go. She started to climb over when Jon yanked her back. "Here!" He led her over to a door marked 'Earthquake Shelter'. They pulled open the heavy door. Jonathan held it open as she crawled in to hold it open for him. The shelter's overhead emergency light blinked. "People, over here!" Watcher and Slayer kept the door open for two minutes to let a businessman and a bleeding girl in.

Jonathan peered back to see the wall of fire hit him. Kaylee screamed as he was thrown back from the blast. She grabbed his arm and pulled him inside the shelter. The door slammed shut behind him. Kaylee held the burnt Watcher in her arms as the girl's handheld radio played, ". . . My God. It's destroying everything in its path. Widening . . ." The radio lost its signal just as their only light went out.

* * *

A/N: Yes, I know it's extremely short, but this will absolutely positively be the shortest chapter. Also, I'm sorry for the LONG delay of "Anne the Waitress". This idea popped into my head and writer's block hit. AtW's current chapters have been updated and chapter 3 has been reposted. Hopefully soon more will be added. Hope you enjoy. Please review! 


	3. July 3: Soul Survivors

_**We Will Not Go Quietly Into The Night - T/PG13**_

Summary: Where is the Slayer when Earth is in over its head in trouble? BtVS / Independence Day cross.

Disclaimer: I do not own the "Buffy the Vampire Slayer" series or "Independence Day" movie.

Author's Note: Sorry for the year-long hiatus! Life happens and writing was required to take a back seat. Hopefully, I'll be able post chapters more often now.

Susan: Thank you for reviewing! Yeah, it would be nice if Kaylee had some backup from the other Slayers, but this story is not occurring in Buffy's dimension. But don't worry; two beings from this dimension will eventually make their way to Buffy's dimension.

**Chapter 3:**

**July 3 – Soul Survivors**

A grunt from the Slayer woke her fellow survivors as she tried to open their only means of escape. Somehow their shelter had sustained the night. Kaylee heaved herself against the thick door. It opened an inch, but closed the second she paused to rest. She looked back at Jonathan and threw herself against the door again.

"I can get it open," the businessman exclaimed as Kaylee stepped away from the entrance.

She stared at him in the darkness. "Fine. You give it a try," she answered and went back to where her Watcher lay. "Johnny?" He opened an eye.

"Kay'?" Jonathan coughed. His face scrunched up in pain. She leaned down closer to him. "Sure did it this time."

Kaylee smiled at him. "Yeah. You're definitely worse than the usual concussion."

"You could say that."

She turned to watch the man try to pry open the door. He was weakening against the strain. Slowly the business man stood and went back to where he had been sitting before he had opened his mouth. Jonathan's eyes started to glaze over. "I'm going to get that door open and get some help. Deal?"

The Watcher shuddered. "Deal."

Kaylee climbed back to the door and threw her weight against it. The door obeyed as it allowed a small beam of sunlight in. She pushed harder, adding her Slayer strength. The man sat watching her. "Don't just sit there. Get something to hold this with!"

He looked around the semi-lit room. Some chairs were piled a corner. The girl, who they had patched up earlier, was resting along another wall. "We have some chairs," he reported.

"Argh!" Kaylee pushed harder to keep the door from closing. Her eyes searched every corner of the shelter. Next to Jonathan sat her crossbow. "My crossbow!"

"What? Where?"

"Next to Jonathan."

The businessman picked up her red wood crossbow. "This antique? It'll break and we'll never get out of here."

"Just bring it." Kaylee leaned harder to open the door another two inches. He kneeled next to her. "Use the silver end to hold the darn door."

He pried it into the opening and Kaylee loosened her grip on the door. "Where'd you get that from?"

"Long story."

"You're in one of those gangs that kills people! Aren't you?" His eyes darted between her face and the sword still strapped to her back.

Kaylee rolled her eyes. "I've never killed a person. And you really want to know something." She took a step away from the door and towards the man. He backed up. "Heck, LA's in probably smithereens. Why don't I tell you why it's not safe to go out at night? How hard it is to fight every dusk to dawn just to stay alive? How many have died to keep weasels like you living and breathing?"

"Kaylee, don't!" Jonathan shouted in his hoarse voice. "He's not worth it."

"Fine, but there better be a demon ready to be pummeled out there when this door's open." She turned back to the door and heaved against it. Slowly, the door gave and swung open. The Slayer held the door as the man acted as a crutch and helped the girl out. He caught her eyes and went back to get her Watcher. The man pulled out Jonathan. Once they were beyond the opening, Kaylee released the door. It slammed shut, breaking the crossbow in half. She rushed to her guardian's side.

He was shaking uncontrollably. "I'm alright." For the first time, Kaylee could see the extent of his burns. One of his arms and both legs were charred. "Really. Were you burned?" Jonathan lifted a hand to her right arm.

"It'll be all healed by tonight. But we have to get you some help."

"You're an alien?" the man questioned behind her.

She rolled her eyes. "Are you? No, I was born on this planet thank you very much." She walked over to the man. "Let's start over." She extended her hand to him. "I'm Kaylee."

He looked at her hand for a moment and then, shook it. "Collin." As they shook hands, both came to a truce, in which their pasts were nearly another lifetime and for now only survival mattered. "What now?"

"Use these as a splint for the girl's leg." Kaylee grabbed two crossbow arrows out of her pack and handed them to Collin.

He raised an eyebrow. "Here's a dumb question. What do . . ." She undid her braid and tossed him two hair bands. "Thanks." Kaylee nodded and went back to her Watcher's side.

"Now, how are you feelin'?" The Slayer placed a hand on his uninjured shoulder.

"Like I've been beaten by a demon clan and burnt to a crisp by a phosphorus dragon."

"At least you're still making jokes." She removed her hand. "Now, how bad?"

Jonathan winced as she took away her hand. "Second, possibly third degree burns on my legs and right arm."

"Anything else?"

"No, Kaylee." His voice was weak. She wanted to argue, but he was in no shape to answer her questions.

"Okay, then. We're going to . . ." Kaylee noticed Collin had gone quiet longer than usual and looked over at the man. He stood still gazing in the opposite direction. "John?"

He squinted open an eye toward her. "You rang?" He was tiring quickly.

Kaylee smiled at his humor. "We're going to move on soon. Get some rest, alright?" The Watcher nodded and closed his eyes. Sure Jonathan was sleeping comfortably; she trekked over to Collin's sitting position. Kaylee followed his line of sight. Only moments before, she had been too concerned with her guardian to notice the destruction, which surrounded them.

Los Angeles stood in ruins. It looked like a hell mouth had exploded, but there was only one problem. Where were the vampires and demons? The Slayer scanned her surroundings. Some charred remains of a demon lay a foot away. Not even the dust of vampires remained. Kaylee's unconscious realized the aliens had known about not only where to strike humanity the hardest, but the supernatural as well. 'Zappers. Put them in densely populated areas. Turn the light on. Everything, near and drawn to it, goes boom. Just wonderful,' Kaylee thought sarcastically to herself. 'Wait. If they knew about demons, and all that fun stuff; do they know about the Slayer?' She cleared her head and put the subject on her 'Things To Brood About' List.

Kaylee looked over her shoulder at Collin. He was in shock. Hence, she asked the first question that came to mind. "So what do you do?"

For a moment, the man gave no answer. Then, he rose out of his shell. "What?"

"What do, no did, you do?"

"Accounting."

"Interesting."

He rubbed his forehead. "I was walking home from work. A regular nine to five job, really. I was just putting in some over time. Man alive, I never thought something like this would happen. Don't usually watch the news, you know. Just heard some special reports and thought it was a hoax until I looked outside." Collin turned to Kaylee. "How can we go on? Our economic system will . . ."

"Collin." He paid her no attention. "Collin!" Finally, he closed his mouth and listened. "We are the most adaptable species on the planet. We will survive because there is no alternative. We only need to find our feet." She reached out her hand to him. "Ready?" The man's nerves seemed to calm themselves. 'Where did I pull that out of? Johnny's speeches must really be rubbing off on me,' she concluded as he took her hand.

"Yes."

"Now, Collin. I need you to . . ." A sound in the distance caught her attention.

"To do what?"

Something was moving and it was big.

"Girl? Kaylee!"

"Watch them." The Slayer ran in the direction of the sound as Collin stood in confusion. She dodged signed palm trees and rubble. Kaylee rushed up a hill until she saw a slight, which made her eyes water. Survivors. She ran down the incline waving her arms at the moving construction truck. "Wait!"

The truck slowed to a stop. "Need a lift?" an African American woman asked from the driver's seat.

"Yes. Do you have room for two injured and one more?"

"The bed's empty. Jump in and give me directions."

Kaylee hurried to the passenger door of the cab and quickly climbed in before shutting the door. "Thank you."

"Don't worry about it. Where to?"

"Up that hill." Kaylee leaned back into the seat as the lady followed her instructions. She turned her head to see a little boy and his dog.

"I'm Jasmine. This is my son, Dylan, and our dog, Boomer."

"Past the palms. I'm Kaylee." Dylan looked up at her and gave a small smile, which she returned. The truck rolled over some debris as Kaylee caught sight of Collin. "Stop!"

Jasmine stopped the truck and turned off the engine as she told her son, "Stay inside."

"But Mom," Dylan protested.

Kaylee leaped out. She ran past Collin as he punched his fists into the air in celebration. The Slayer heard John's deep breathing before she reached him. "John," she whispered as she placed her hand on his uninjured shoulder. His eyes slowly opened. "I found help. We're going to be okay."

"We are," he whispered and coughed. The smallest smile crept onto his lips. "I'm very tired."

"I know. Just wait until we're on the truck." Kaylee peered around for something to place her Watcher on. A black soot-covered surfboard came into view and she pulled it over. The brunette looked down at John to see he was already sleeping.

"Do you need some help?" Jasmine questioned as she kneeled on John's other side.

"Yeah. I found a surfboard to use as a backboard."

She nodded. "Good. We have the blonde on a backboard in the truck. Is he your father?"

"He adopted me." She looked to Jasmine. "I don't know what I'd do without him."

"I'd say the same with Dylan. He's my angel. Let's get . . ."

"John."

"Let's get John into the bed, then."

With Jasmine's help, they carefully lifted the Watcher onto the surfboard and into the bed of the truck. John was still asleep and falling unconscious. Kaylee bit her lip as she shut the tailgate. He was getting worse and there was nothing she could do to stop it.

"Kay'. We're headed to the Marine Base in El-Toro. There's a hospital on base and it's not far away. He'll be okay."

The Slayer nodded. She'd never felt this helpless before except during the Crucimantium. She shuddered at the memory. Kaylee let Collin sit in the cab with the family and took vigil sitting in the bed. The girl and John slept through the rumbling of the truck's engine. They seemed content to sleep as the truck plowed through the rubble that had once been Los Angeles.

An hour passed and more survivors gathered on the truck. Kaylee checked her two patients. The blonde was awake and in pain. She said her name was Bethany, but nothing else, while John remained unconscious. Kaylee tried to wake him without success. She held his head on her lap and ran her fingers through his hair. The new passengers said little as they gazed off into the distance. She wished John would just open his eyes and take charge like usual, but he remained silent. Her hair had come out of its braid and covered the hilt of her sword. Kaylee felt the truck stop. She carefully laid his head back down and jumped out of the bed.

"Can you give me a hand?" the mother asked a man as they got out of the cab. Kaylee joined them as they checked for survivors of a helicopter crash. Boomer, a large beige Labrador, leaped from the truck and started sniffing as Kaylee followed him. He seized his search in front of a woman and licked her face. She was alive. Kaylee lifted the helicopter debris off her as she petted the dog.

"She's hurt pretty bad," the man exclaimed as Jasmine looked back at the crowded truck.

She turned back to the man and Kaylee. "We'll put her in the bed and move two more people into the cab." Kaylee nodded as the man went to give orders at the truck.

"There's room next to John," Kaylee stated as she grabbed the long piece of debris, which had trapped the woman not so long ago, to serve as a back board. Jasmine nodded and together, they had the lady in the bed.

"Kaylee, how are they doing?"

"Bethany woke up. She's doing better. John . . . I can't get him to wake up. I think . . . I'll walk for awhile." Kaylee started to walk in the direction they had been traveling. She didn't want to talk. She wanted something, anything, to take her aggressions out on. A vampire would be nice, but a demon would be just fine about now, except her Slayer-dar had been blank since the attack. At least on the ground her radar was blank, but if a map, she could pinpoint every one of the aliens. She wanted her Watcher to yell at her for worrying over him. Kaylee paused as the truck roared to life behind her and they continued their trek.

Daylight fell to darkness. No cities lit up the sky. Only stars and the truck's headlights provided any light. Kaylee paced herself a few yards in front of the pickup. The rest of the survivors seemed to be content to ride.

Destiny. The word that had been drilled into her since before she could remember. 'One girl to hold back the forces of darkness.' Her destiny. Kaylee truly had never understood the entire spiel, but yet, it had always been there. There was no turning her back on it and she felt trapped. On her eighteenth birthday, her soul was released from its cage. Though she felt at peace with the 'Slayer within,' her loyalty to John and the Council had been torn.

Kaylee walked before the truck, contemplating for an hour until flames roared at the brink of her sight. She ran toward the fires, hoping someone was alive and not everything had been destroyed. Behind her, Jasmine's truck picked up a gear and roared after the Slayer. Kaylee brushed past a charred sign for the El-Toro Marie Corps Air Station and twisted a section of the burnt chain link fence open.

"Kaylee, what are you doing girl?" Jasmine questioned as she stared at the flames with tears in her eyes.

"I have to see if someone, anyone, is alive in there," the Slayer answered. She slipped the sheath off her shoulder and handed it to the woman. "I'll be back for that."

Without another word, Kaylee dove through the hole in the fence and jogged into the devastated base. She tried to sense if someone was still alive. Fighter jets, which seemed to have been in the process of being readied for flight when the attack commenced, were in flames. The bases' buildings were in shambles. She crept into one and gazed around. It had once probably been a control center.

The Slayer stepped over the remains of a counsel to hear small movements in the rubble. In the layer of dust covering the debris a hand emerged. Kaylee pushed aside broken chairs. Removing piles of burnt papers and folders, she had the arm free. Kaylee pushed aside half of a laptop and recognized the stars of a general. "Campton, report," he whispered. She relocated two beams that had fallen on the general and returned to his side.

"Sir," she answered and evaluated his situation. Ceiling remains still trapped his legs. Blood was forming a stain on his once clean and pressed uniform. "Where do you feel pain?"

"My head. Concussion . . . most likely. Did we get them all?" His weary eyes looked up at the slayer.

Kaylee gazed around the room. There were no more survivors in this building. A fire smoldered outside one of the broken windows. Kaylee gulped and turned back to the fallen general. How do you comfort an injured soldier who is probably the only suriving member of this base? "Yes, sir. We got them all. Our flyboys will be landing soon. You did a good job, sir."

The general relaxed. "Thank you. That'll be all." He coughed and fell into a deep asleep. Kaylee respectfully covered him with a slightly burned American flag, which still had its vibrant red, white, and blue coloring, which had somehow drifted into the ceiling-less command center. She slowly stood and departed the room.

As Kaylee searched for survivors, her slayer-dar picked up two vampires on base. She increased her pace, ready to take out some of her aggression. The Slayer ran out of the hallway behind the command center and into another barely intact building. A minion vampire was snacking. She extracted a stake from her right boot and stood behind the amateur undead. "Not much surprises me right now, but not being able to get your own first kill. Now that's just sad." The vampire turned and dropped his meal.

"Slayer," the blonde vampire growled.

"Didn't your mother ever teach you not to talk with your mouthful?" Kaylee's anger drove her into attacking before the undead even moved. Right punch. Left back kick. The Slayer attempted reined herself in.

He spit out some blood. "I was never one for listening."

Finally, Kaylee held control of herself before she would end up beating him into a pulp for just being a vampire. He wasn't worth it. He wasn't to blame for this. She tried to tell herself to save her anger for the aliens. "Well then, you would've known stakes are very unhealthy . . ." So instead, she staked him. "For you."

Clapping echoed through the decimated cafeteria. "Anger, they crave it," the new arrival proclaimed. "Know of the Slayer they do."

To be continued . . .


End file.
